Sekai ichi Hatsukoi fanfic
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: Title says it all. Read to see what it's about ;) this was when I first got into yaoi anime so be prepared for some stupid things but I promise it'll be good so please read.
"Oi! Ritsu!" My boss yells for the hundredth time that day. I sigh. "Yes?" I say in a depressed voice.

I look over at him. "Ahhhh!" I say surprised as I almost fall out of my chair.

Was he standing this close to me the whole time?! His face was right next to mine, I could feel his breath hit against my neck.

"T-Takano!" I say embarrassed as I blush. He smirks at me but it quickly disappears. "You look tired today, I was just making sure you didn't fall asleep." He said with his usual straight face.

I sweat drop. "I'm not tired at all what makes you think I'm tired? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh Takano your funny!" I cover quickly before I start to work again. He looks at me funny like but leaves shortly after.

Crap this isn't good, Takano caught me sleeping! If he knew why I hadn't been getting sleep he'd kill me! Would he?

I have been doing work through the night and haven't slept in 2 days but I guess no one really can sleep in this business.

How can you when you have deadlines due the next day and your not even halfway done! Arg!

I yell at myself until something catches my eye.

Huh? Takano is staring at me! Ahhhhhhh what is he thinking!? Wait why do I care? Because he's my boss! Yes that's why I care what he's thinking, I mean it's not like we're in a relationship of some sorts.

Whatever I don't have time for this I need to get my work done. Aww but I'm sooooo tired. Well tonight maybe I can get some *yawn* rest.

I blush and go back to working. After a couple more hours I decide to leave. Everybody was basically gone.

The only people left here are me and Takano. "I'm heading home!" I say as I put my coat on and grab my scarf.

Takano was staring at me. "Huh?" He says. I blush and start packing my manuscript into my brief case. "See you tomorrow." I say as I try to quickly run away.

I feel myself get pulled back and I look up to see Takano holding me back. I scowl at him and sweat drop.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I ask. He looks at me. "I'm holding you here until I leave, I want to walk home with you." He says.

I blush. He wants to walk home with me. "W-why?" I ask. He laughs heartily. "Ritsu you crack me up." He says. I curl my lip and pout as I look away.

After he packs up we leave. "W-why do you continue to stalk me?" I ask as I sweat drop. We were currently entering the apartment building. He laughed.

"I'm not stalking you I'm simply walking home with a friend." He chuckled. I purse my lips. Just a friend Huh? Wait what am I thinking.

Finally we get to our apartment rooms. I head toward my door. "Not so fast I want to discuss your work today." Takano says, holding me back by my collar of my coat.

I groan. "F-fine." I say. I was completely against it but soon enough I was settled down in his room. My shoes were off, my coat and scarf were hung up,

And I sat on his furniture. Aye aye aye. How did it get to this? "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he came in from the kitchen with a hot cup of tea.

I sigh. "Sure, thanks." I say as I grab the cup from his hand. He smiles. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss about my work?" I ask concerned that I was going to get a bad report.

He chuckled. "I've been noticing how tired you've been lately." He says. My eyes widen. "Oh..." I say. "In fact a lot of people have been noticing and we're all worried about you."

He looks at me with concern. I blush. "I'm fine, I promise it won't happen again sir." I say hanging my head. So he had been noticing. CRAP!

I hear him chuckle. "Ritsu, I know you'll go home and go straight to work." He says. I look up at him. "Why don't you try sleeping for a little bit." He continues.

I blush and nod. "Yes sir... If that's all I'll be going." I say. He chuckles again. Suddenly his big hand comes down and ruffles my hair. He smiles down at me.

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open slightly. I nod and stand up. "Goodnight sir." I say. He smiles and nods. "Goodnight Ritsu." He says. I smile. "See you tomorrow Takano." I say.

He waved goodbye to me as I close the door. Once back in my apartment I sigh. When he touched me I couldn't help but want him to keep touching me. No I shouldn't be thinking that he's my boss and I'm his employee!

I growl and start banging my head against the wall. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I yell at myself. Suddenly my door opens and in walks Takano.

I stop and look at him. How did he get in here. "I thought I locked..." I trail off. "I'll help you relax." He says. My eyes widen. "H-help m-me!" I say shocked.

He laughs. "Yes now come here." He says, reaching for me. His arms envelope me and he walks me over to the couch.

"There, see isn't this better." He said as he sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, his arms still firmly wrapped around me. I blush.

"L-let go I can relax by myself!" I shout. He chuckles in my ear making me shiver. No stop falling for his seductiveness!

One of his hands starts drawing circles on my inner thigh. My blush intensifies. "S-stop it!" I say. He chuckles darkly. "Do you really want me to stop?" He asks.

I shake my head and lean myself into him. "Ah!~" I say with surprise as he starts sucking on my neck.

My back was pressed against his chest and my head was rolled back on his shoulder.

"T-Takano! P-please ah~ s-stop!" I moan out. He smirks. "Just relax and close your eyes." He coes. I close my eyes in ecstasy.

This felt to good! I can't be enjoying this! Aw but it feels so good! I need to control myself! Igrab his hand. "T-Takano stop!" I breath out.

He smirks. "Why, you were enjoying it, no?" He purrs into my ear. I shiver. "J-Just let me relax... Okay?" I ask.

Though I was sort of sad to make him stop I knew I needed to other wise things could get out of hand!

He sighs. "Fine I'll let you take a short nap before I keep you up all night!" He smirks.

My eyes widen and I blush a huge gush of red. I better take a long nap! I lean into him and close my eyes as I curl up. Oh dear what does he plan on doing to me!?


End file.
